customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:ChineseLegolas
Lego Message Boards. Anyway, pretty much all of em :P :P :P I also threw in a few characters. I can provide you a chart. Kaede = Kratella Longinus = Avohterax/Longinus Caine = Levonirax Anzix = Sukonarax Kavalus = Onurakna(is a male) Kaixin = Konalia Xaedan = Tahlenarix Tsukumi = Galitrexa Valaryx = Botarax and Botanara. I split Valaryx into two different beings due to her major different appearences. Tahlenarix can turn into Awakened form rarely Vyander = Potrex Formosa = Batoraxa Nexor = Fatronis Elantra = Cetalia Amea = Deytanira Mirai = Voitaria Korvald = Fenoraknh "Mary" = "Stone Queen", "Stone King" and "Stone Lady" Are you angry? Hmm......okay, nevermind. Anyway the reason i would use them is to develop a plotline. Would you mind if i burrowed a few characteristics? Like Blind Toa, Gigantic Toa of Air uses Kanohi to suppress Hordika Venom etc? Lord of Elements, Lord of MOCing, beware my wrath! (talk) 23:10, September 21, 2014 (UTC) I honestly do not feel comfortable doing that. I can scrap the Le-Toa thing. But could i just have a blind toa? Also dis Toa would be a Stone Toa. Lord of Elements, Lord of MOCing, beware my wrath! (talk) 23:23, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Ummmm.....ok?Lord of Elements, Lord of MOCing, beware my wrath! (talk) 00:32, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Hey bub. I know you're busy, but I've noticed your templates don't have optional fields like the old ones. Every one will appear regardless of whether or not there's info to be displayed. Could you possibly alter the code so this isn't the case? That's what I've been doing. ;) BTW, can we expect Twinkiecraft to be up at all any time soon? With 1.8 out, we can finish up some of the stuff you were waiting for the update to build. I know you're busy, just wondering if you'll be able to get it back up in the near future, even for just a bit. I knew about Microsoft. Geez, do you think I live under a rock? And since I don't have a server myself, I wouldn't have heard about CraftBukkit. Oh, the other thing I wanted to ask you about was the podcast. I think we're all still interested in doing it, provided we can find the time. And I'm assuming you're the only channel manager? So that means you'd have to upload everything, unless you added me or Oonie or both of us as managers. BAsically, is it still within the realm of possibilities, or should we think of new things for the channel? An honest critique So I did as you asked, I read over your story. Formatting wiuse, pretty good, even thoughh I ain't a perosnal fan of the way you structure it. Run a spell checker over it and it should be fine. However... "I am known by many titles, many names. You may call me Infernum." "All of you will now look at your right hand." To many of us, this looks like two different are talking. Now, on to the story... I'm just going to say it. It reads like an episode of an anime (you know the one...). My problem is the female characters. They read like anime stereotypes for girls, between the ditzy naive girl with a crush on the main character, the Stuck up girl who refuses to admit she has a crush on the main character, and the girl who does anything to get a man to marry her. And this feels a a bit like wish fulfillment, especially when I look at your article for Xaedan, where every female member of the team who isn't an enemy is listed as an eventual love interest. That feels very, VERY Mary Sue-esque, and honestly Xaedan doesn't even seem all that attractive personality wise. See, it reads like an episode of the anime, but usually those have more killing and life and death situations. Here? It doesn't feel really like it deserves the title of Madnes, when everyone is overly happy and not really freaking the fuck out. So, yeah. SOrry, not my kind of story. Though I'll give you one thing- you write it very well. Zany This book on adhesives is impossible to put down. (talk) 02:24, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Also, some tiny nitpicks - There are 16 members of the team, and yet even when they all meet up to meet Mary, we aren't introduced or even barely eluded to them. This feels a bit like a missed chance. - Why did they go on vacation without Caine? Did I miss a timeskip? - How did Xaedan jump in at the second to last fight and still be counted as a tournament (which you don't mention is a tournament, also) fight? Shouldn't he have had to sign up at the beginning? - While cute, maybe constantly asking "Can we be fat?" and such feels out of place. they've been alive for years, and have memories, and were even on Bara magna already. I feel any revelations about their species would have been found out a LONG time ago. Zany This book on adhesives is impossible to put down. (talk) 02:24, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Been meaning to ask- I want to put some spoilers in my pages to explain certain aspects of my mocs, and I want to baically borrow your idea with the blacked out spoilers. However, I can't figure how to do it as of now. Zany Kelptomaniacs keep taking things too literally. (talk) 23:23, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Cool! Lemme know when it's up. Hey! Its MCGPY! MCGPY the duke of awsomeness (talk) 14:39, October 21, 2014 (UTC)MCGPY Contest Hey! Its MCGPY! I just made a contest, and I was wondering if you would be interested? I'll try to get a working link. Here's the linkVillan Titan moc contest MCGPY, THE DUKE, OF AWSOMENESS! (talk) 16:43, October 21, 2014 (UTC)MCGPY Привет, CL, I'm sorry to see that this little dispute between you and our administrative team has come to exist; it is extremely regrettable and unfortunate that differing views on how to handle new members has sparked a conflict. As I don't want any harm done by this, I want you to understand that MCGPY has indeed broken several Wiki Policies after repeated warnings to stop; and several references for him to adhere to the policy so that we could straighten things out. I have seen all the messages sent between you, SM, MCGPY and Bob--most of which I personally disagree with. The response to trying to settle this conflict has made things worse, and I will not point fingers who made this a whole lot less appealing to deal with. I personally have contacted MCGPY about his behavior on the wiki, (in fact; his first 'offense') to which he had confirmed he would turn things down a notch and later thanked me for it. But I clearly see he continued to offend several users. I don't believe any behavior like that is acceptable on the wiki, and if you would; please stay on the wiki so we can discuss this further and have a mutual understanding. Thank you for your time, The worst writer on this wiki… Ever… Of all time… 21:51, October 22, 2014 (UTC) That is fine, let us start with what I said on my last message. The worst writer on this wiki… Ever… Of all time… 05:56, October 23, 2014 (UTC) I will start then. First off, I do note that I will not point fingers in this discussion for the sake of neutrality. I fully understand the situation with MCGPY, and the matters you had with the staff of the CBW community. I have read every single message posted on the matter of the banning of a user who had multiple times offended the wiki policy; even after being asked to stop. I have infact talked to MCGPY about his behavior the first time; and if you check the links from my second to last entry--you will see that he indeed responded, and promised he would do better. He however, continued to make the same mistakes; and in fact got a lot more attention than he bargained for. It seemed as if he ignored my statement and his promise to do better all in one swoop, and then took the consquence of his actions. And when you talked to him on his seperate wiki, it seemed as if it was meant to be malicious; whether or not the information was made public. I do not agree with this, and I would have much prefered for you just to talk with him whilst excluding the administrative team of the CBW. I will let you have your response now. The worst writer on this wiki… Ever… Of all time… 20:58, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for your comments. I will say that the users responded that way on the basis that they were being insulted, which is not an okay thing for anyone to do. I will agree some of the dialogue was not professional, and I will try to bring that up in an administrative discussion. However, keep in mind they had a perfect reason to behave the way they did, because they were being treated the same way as what was said in some of those blogs. And what I said with the comments about one of our administrators, is that it seemed to be malicious from what background you have had with Bob. And I have seen your message sent to SM, but I will say that even though SM may have seemed aggressive at first; it was no reason to make this situation worse. Your position would have been a much more appreciated if you remained calm and asked him to take it down a notch before you continued. I know it wasn't the first thing to cross your mind, but it would have been a much appreciated gesture if the thought ever occured to you. The worst writer on this wiki… Ever… Of all time… 06:19, October 24, 2014 (UTC) What you mean by your in-administrative decisions? And no, I'm not trying to get you to crawl back to the CBW community. You made the decision to stay away, which is something I can respect. I will, however say that you left to what could have been solved by simple steps and understanding. Even if you decide to stay away permenantly, that opinion of respect will not change, albeit dismayed that it had to be on these terms. The worst writer on this wiki… Ever… Of all time… 06:27, October 24, 2014 (UTC) My duty is just to make sure we part on good terms, I don't want this behavior to think this is a way to represent the wiki as a whole; and assure you that this wasn't a decision just made by one member of the administration for the sake of fulfilling his own benefit. I am sorry you came to the decision to leave the wiki, but I will hope that this leave is beneficial so that neither of us feel at loss for the matter. I fully understand you were offended by the community, and apparently by Bob; who is one of the last people I find capable of making such poisonous remarks. I will have you keep in mind the fact that MCGPY recently attacked me rather unprovoked as well. I am not asking for a ban or any sort of detention, I will however ask you to warn him on that sort of behavior in the future in the interest of this wiki remaining professional, and the community of the CHFW. Thank you for your time and patience, --'The worst writer on this wiki… Ever… Of all time…' 18:23, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Keep your dog on it's leash before I decide to kick its head clean off for this mess it made. This is your last warning before I really dig into him. --'The worst writer on this wiki… Ever… Of all time…' 22:38, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Boy, did I goop things up.MCGPY, THE DUKE, OF AWSOMENESS! (talk) 23:18, October 24, 2014 (UTC)MCGPY Regarding Recent Affairs Hi CL, I have been completely inactive from CBW, since I am in the middle of my final school exams, but this whole incident involving you, MCGPY, the CBW administrative team has been brought to my attention. I'm not sure how you regard me, so I have no idea how that will inform a reply from you (if you seek to make one). Believe me, I have no interest in scolding you or launching accusation against you; you've already sparred with enough people these last few days and I have little to add to that debate. However, I am aware that arguments have (to an extent) spread here. I am well aware that you now hold us in particularly low regard after this whole ordeal; that's fair enough as that is your opinion. However, I feel that picking at the wound this mess has left us with serves no purpose for any of us. So I'd just like to ask you to stop going on about this incident, now that all's been said and done; essentially, to stop publicly badmouthing us. I realise that CHFW is outside my sphere of influence, and that FireDrag may've been the provoker here (in which case, I'll ask him to leave things alone), but I don't think it serves any purpose if people in CBW and CHFW are spewing acidic barbs at one another. We'll let this issue rest on CBW so long as you are willing to as well. I know you've said repeatedly that you're done with all this, but it seems you keep getting dragged into it. If my message is any way misguided, then I do apologise. Like I said, I am in exams, and it's hard to keep track of everything going on. Whatever your opinions of me, the staff or CBW may be, I hope we can at the very least part respectfully. Sincerely, http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 00:59, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Alrighty then. Well thanks for replying so promptly and thanks for the reassurance. Apologies for any offence I may have caused through ill-conceived assumptions I might have made. We'll leave it all at that then. :) http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 02:49, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Hey! It MCGPY! I was just wandering how things were going with the rise of hell wiki? Write back when you can. MCGPY, THE DUKE, OF AWSOMENESS! (talk) 23:16, October 25, 2014 (UTC)MCGPY Ok. Since you never answered me on Skype I'm forced to put this here. You're a great admin and generally a great guy. You've done amazing things for this wiki. But this was at least the second time you've dragged conflicts from the CBW over here. And it's got to stop. Hence this. I honestly don't care what happens between you and other users on other sites, but you're a Bureaucrat here. You're supposed to be an example. And honestly, resurfacing to speak to them on CBW but still here is immature and childish. Basically, if it happens again, a serious talk is going to need to be had between myself and the other staff members. One concerning whether or not you should remain a Bureaucrat. I don't want to do this, but if this continues we'll have no choice. You have been warned. Want to join my wiki? Here's the link http://limeflavouredlibertarian24.wikia.com/wiki/Limeflavouredlibertarian24_Wiki The Jindrexa article uses someone elses MOC , and I'm pretty sure that it wasn't done with their permission. Just thought I should tell you. ThePurpleDragonNinja (talk) 11:05, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Hey bub. I was just wondering if you've gotten a chance to read of the condensed policy. I know you've been wanting it rewritten fro ages now, so I figured I'd ask what you think of it. Does it seem straightforward enough to you? Watch this and weep. And maybe drool a bit as well. Yo, Bub. I was wondering if maybe, for some of the MoCs we need, we could open it up so the community dould do it? That way, they'll feel as if they were a part of something involving the game, as many of them wish to be. The ice bat is mine though, noone gets it XD Zanywoop Kelptomaniacs keep taking things too literally. (talk) 19:13, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Hi! Long time no see! I was wondering if you ever go to Community Central chat? im the duke, or duke nukem (talk) 01:47, December 2, 2014 (UTC)MCGPY help with my canon i really need help with my canon universe.if you can help with it i would really appreciate it. overview of my universe The universe main setting is a planet called mecura. thats all i really got for my universe Krazar77 (talk) 18:02, December 3, 2014 (UTC) TBH, I am definetly on your side in this one. For one thing, you pretty much just list flaws on everyone's Mocs anyone (And I mean that in the most supportive way possible :) ), And I think I was right when I claimed that post was very arrogant. This seems to be compounded by BTD essentially getting pissed at everyone for being glade he was there. That should have been handled more tactfully. I'd like to say then, I don't necessarily believe you were in the wrong here. He asked people to do something and you did it. However, considering I don't think you two have been on the best terms or even he knows you too well (You may have to refresh my memory on some things, I don't the whole story.), so he saw the wall of suggestions that he asked for as highly passive aggressive. And no offense, it maybe was a bit, though understandably. If it comes down to it, I'll have your back in this. The one issue is that I do eventually plan to branch out to CBW, so that I can hopefully have more people see me for my creativity- I'd rather not instantly have my name dragged through the mud by one of their leaders. Still. This'll have ripples. Best of luck to ya! Cheers, Zany Kelptomaniacs keep taking things too literally. (talk) 01:25, December 12, 2014 (UTC) P.s. Sorry if this really long So I noticed that you wanted me to come on this wiki's chat to discuss this situation. I would be willing to do that. I am legitimately sick of this argument, but I have a full schedule today. Shakespeare exam. Tomorrow I will be free to talk, provided the tone of the discussion is a civil one. Let's just settle this so we can go about our lives as normal. I was careful to word it as such precisely to avoid that. I intend to be civil just as much as I expect you to be. My attendance, however, is entirely dependent on a civil tone being kept. If the conversation stops being civil then I will simply leave. Shall we arrange a time so nobody is waiting around all day? Tomorrow morning it is then. See you there. Resolution Okay, so negotiations turned sour when we tried to discuss things and I'm no longer convinced that a peaceful solution can be found to our conflict at this time. In order to prevent further disruption to the CHFW community, I would like to propose that we just don't talk to each other; we don't talk about each other, we don't comment on each others' blogs, and we don't go out of our ways to instigate a conversation with one another. This seemed to work out pretty well over the past few months and, from what I saw in the chat, I honestly think it's the only way we're ever going to get any peace. Our points of view are simply too different and the argument is too heated at this stage to really find a clear resolution. Plus, in all honesty, I don't think either of us have enough respect left for the other person to actually want to be friends after this. If you still have respect for me then you're the better man and I congratulate you for it, but I'm just sick of arguing and want to ensure it doesn't continue to disrupt this site in the only way I can see it working. Does this sound agreeable to you? Thank you Tank yew vewy mush legolas! Nice of you to leave a message! I look forward to (my long periods of inactivity)my time on this wiki! :) Max the paranoid android (talk) 18:45, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Story ideas Pretty much the only reason why I joined this wiki is because I wanted to write a hero factory story with a blade runner/noir feel to it. What do you think? Toodles Max the paranoid android (talk) 18:51, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Help with my page Could you maybe help me with adding stuff like an info box to my page on a character of mine, Malcolm cypher? Max the paranoid android (talk) 23:10, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Article edits I don't want to constantly ask for help, but I am afraid that I am having some trouble with getting one of my articles up to this wiki's standards. If you could help me, that would be great, and if you are preoccupied at the moment, point in the direction of some else who could help me. Thanks a lot, Max the paranoid android (talk) 00:57, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Info box Yeah, not going to constantly ask you for help totally not gonna do that... Yeah... :P So how do you edit/insert an info box? Max the paranoid android (talk) 01:23, December 23, 2014 (UTC) MCGPY the duke Hello, Bub. I've noticed that MCGPY has, since his last ban, committed at least 3 unpunished violations of this rule, with the most recent one being on my talkpage. While I appreciate your prior efforts to contain the situation by removing his comments, it's evident to me that he has not learned from the prior mistakes that led to his violation of the rule. I would highly recommend that you take some further form of administrative action against him to prevent further violation of this rule, such as some sort of warning. Shadowmaster 19:54, January 7, 2015 (UTC) The Rule Ok, il remember that Chineselegolas. Hi ChineseLegolas. I'm Electric Yeti and I'm a new user here and I like your creations Xaedan Smokestack. I'm a bit of a noob to Wikia and was wondering if you had any helpful tips to get e started here? I have a few MOCs that I have made and want to make pages for but I don't understand the coding. Is there some kind of starter kit for me to read to get going? Can I just go ahead and make pages for my creations or do I have to ask permission first? --http://customherofactory.wikia.com/wiki/User:Electric_Yeti Electric Yeti Character template Hello, ChineseLegolas. I've been trying to use the character template on a page that I'm making. I'm noticing that there are three (four if you count the 'Other Equipment' section) slots for weaponry. Seeing as my character does not have weapons at this time, I think it would look a little silly on my page, having three blank weapon spaces left empty in the infobox. I'm wondering if there's a way for me to make the template ignore that section if I don't input anything. I've seen it done on the Custom BIONICLE Wiki character template but I'm not sure if it's an option here. Could you please help me? Electric Yeti (talk) 13:27, January 13, 2015 (UTC) I started making a serial. The first chapter is posted, but its not done. I just wondered if you'd want to look at it when Chapter 1 is done :P MCGPY, the duke (talk) 16:55, January 14, 2015 (UTC)MCGPY Thanks for the advise :) And the story will get better, I just need to get deeper into it :P MCGPY, the duke (talk) 18:50, January 14, 2015 (UTC)MCGPY Is the Music player template over on CBW yours or can I use it? [[User:ToaTusk|'Tusk']][[User talk:ToaTusk|'Out!']] 20:56, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! 10:35, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, I didn't see that I was logged out. I meant thanks for removing the pdf. ThePurpleDragonNinja (talk) 14:05, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Hello Hi. I was just wanderinghow you were. The Duke Is AWSOME!!! (talk) 17:21, February 11, 2015 (UTC)Remember the spell check Right, I'll keep this short, CHFW doesn't like me for some reason. Firstly, I should have asked. Completely my fault. I had no idea it was your template, and I am sorry. (However, I must say, it looks very nice.) Secondly, if you did make it, your skills of coding are grand. I am glad that you are allowing me to use it. It really looks quite nice, and stands out. [[User:Darker511|'Darker']][[User talk:Darker511|'511']] 06:32, February 16, 2015 (UTC)Darker511 A crazy, yet important question Is Bob a guy? Cuz "it's" saying "it's" not. Ok. I ask because he was saying his name was Beth, that he had a boyfriend, and some more uncomfortable things. Do you think his account was hacked? --The Duke Is AWSOME!!! (talk) 22:04, February 20, 2015 (UTC)MCGPY Will do ASAP. Btw, that guy that contacted you on CBW was from Tumblr. What's confusing about it, is that he said he had questions, so I told him to ask me and I would relay them to you, but he kept asking to speak to the "dev team". So, I told him to contact you there. This brings up another thing needed. A "contact dev team here" button our something. T'o'a'T'u's'k''' 14:53, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Is there an official logo for the CCG yet? '''To'a'T'u's'k' 17:37, March 17, 2015 (UTC) K. I was kind of waiting on a logo, but I guess I can make do. T'o'a'T'u's'k''' 17:37, March 18, 2015 (UTC) It's Updated. '''To'a'T'u's'k' 17:46, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for the tip Hello, ChineseLegolas. I hope this message finds you well. Thank you for giving me those tips about how to work with the character template. They were very helpful, and I'll be sure to refer to them again when I start making my infoboxes. Thank you for your time and please take care. ^_0 Nynrah Ghostwriter (talk) 07:53, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Oh, alright then. I guess that works. No, Delta did send me a link, I just haven't gotten it to work yet. If you could send me another that would be good. Excelsior! Oh ok. Will do. Excelsior! Spotlight Request Hello. CustomHeroFactory Wiki looks good - are you still interested in a spotlight for it? If so you will need to sort out a few and then let me know on my talk page. -- Wendy (talk) 05:26, December 20, 2017 (UTC) ::Great! I've added it to the list for a February spotlight. Do you still want the same image? (this one) If so, could you please upload it to the wiki itself and then tell me the link? Thanks! -- Wendy (talk) 04:06, December 21, 2017 (UTC) :::Perfect. Thanks! -- Wendy (talk) 17:11, December 21, 2017 (UTC) Hello, Sorry about my Domino page - it was a mistake... I have changed the bit which mentions bionicle's so can you please read through it and see if its okay to stay... The Wind Guardian (talk) 12:32, February 23, 2018 (UTC) Hi ChineseLegolas, I'm currently updating a lot of my pages and was wondering about protocol for an image you posted on this Wiki. You posted a Noimage.png file that could be real useful for my infoboxes, and I wanted to ask if it is legal for me to download the image and upload it for my own use? I don't want to get in trouble by actually doing it so can you tell me what I can do? I mean, it's kinda like a placeholder image for infoboxes if someone has no image yet to display. But you know what, I changed my mind. After seeing the finished product, I think it can work without any image for the time being. So you can take down whatever you put up if you want. I can manage without itJackieFuChan616 (talk) 20:12, January 18, 2019 (UTC) Response to comments about supposed crossover with Bionicle I saw your messages, and I want to make a few things clear. First off, yes, Zexal is the name of a power from the Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal TV series, but I make it very clear on the page that the power was not inspired by said power, it was instead inspired by the Green Lantern Corps and their Power Rings from DC Comics, I just borrowed the name alone since it sounded cool, and since this is a fanfiction wiki, that shouldn't be a crime. Second, the only time Bionicle is mentioned on the page is in the Trivia section when I mention which sets the Zexal Blades come from. You see the characters Mata Nui and Makuta, but those are not Bionicle Characters. I do not have any pages on Custom Bionicle Wiki, nor do I ever intend to. These characters, while similar to the characters featured at the end of the original Bionicle storylines from 2009-2010, are instead composite characters with different backstories, futures, and abilities which are vaguely mentioned and not tied to any prexisting Bionicle storylines. I mean, in the context of my stories, I designate the canon Hero Factory episodes as Timeline 527. It may contain some information that was created by someone else, but I add enough of my own story onto the cliffhanger ending of it, quickly discarding it in favor of Timeline 673. I instead prefer to think of Makuta, Mata Nui, and even Malum and Skrull (yes, I said Skrull not Skrall) as a race of ancient alien beings in contact with Elemental Powers that managed to become gods through cirumstance and eventually encounter John Mercury Master in Timeline 673 thousands of years later. I never knew that much about Bionicle canon, and I am still a long way from getting up the stories to prove that I created very different backstories for these characters. In the context of my stories, Time is an infinite system of possibilty, with any coincidental plot devices and names appering by chance, such as alternate versions of the Canon Heroes being created for singular storylines such as Nathaniel Evo/Zark. I've seen several people on this Wiki use their own versions of canon Hero Factory charcaters without any consequences, so I think the same thing applies. I mean, I'm so bad at managing large groups of believable characters that the only Hero directly descended from their canon version that appears in my stories is Natalie Breez. I make her enough of my own thing that she stands out from her canon counterpart, and there are no consequences. Maybe some things are inspired by other things I've seen, but I always change everything up enough to make it original. So to make myself clear, these characters, while similar to are not Bionicle characters and therefore do not belong on the crossover WIki. As a third and final mention, the reason I don't use the Writers Box thing is because it interferes with my editing. I tried to change the heading of one of my articles (can't recall which one) and the box got in the way of me editing it. I had to delete the box just to change one spelling typo in my first paragraph. Isn't there supposed to be a way for users to lock their pages, I've seen it on other Wikis. Maybe it is beacuse many people like to use the editor where everything is presented as code, but I don't. I only use the editor that makes everything nice and easy to publish. Overall, I hope you will consider what I said about my charcaters not being Bionicle characters, and hope that you will reconsider taking down my page. If you want to discuss this further, you know where to find my talk page.JackieFuChan616 (talk) 21:26, February 1, 2019 (UTC)JackieFuChan616 Okay Based on your most recent comments you mainly have a problem with me using the same names as these characters saying that they are registered trademarks. But once again, this is a fanfiction wiki that almost no one looks at anymore, I've created alternate versions of these characters that just happen to align with a few aspects of the backstory, and the biggest one of all: Bionicle is dead. Lego resurrected it then buried it again not two years later. If you still have a problem I'll consider changing the names, but it may be a while for me to figure them out. I mean, are you going to criticize me for my character Zeltrax who's name is borrowed from a Power Rangers Villain who's name I used due to his super form bearing a great resemblance to my character? The only reason I use these characters and their names is because I want to honor how much I've enjoyed them for so many years. As one last piece of evidence to keep the names, the backstory of the characters is directly tied to Zexal with it's power being the sole motivation for any vaguely described events that happen to resemble the final parts of the original Bionicle storyline. The Skrall maze where Mata Nui got the prototype robot body does appear in one of my stories, but it serves a completely different purpose altogether as the location for the Timeline's Orichalcos Shard. The names of these characters are deeply connected to the way I was able to form their adventures. If you still aren't convinced, I'll begin the process of thinking up new names for these characters, but trust me it won't have as much of an emotional impact. JackieFuChan616 (talk) 06:42, February 2, 2019 (UTC) Update: I just changed the backstory on the Zexal page not to include the specific events of the final Bionicle arc